I dont miss you at all
by Diam
Summary: One-shot, songfic. Délire littéraire d'une Hitomi transparente par l'absence de Van. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! Je vous promets que cela en vaut la peine !


Salut ! Oula, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien updaté.

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira !

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni Escaflowne, ni la chanson Don't miss you at all de Norah Jones et je ne recois aucun argent, je ne fais ca que pour l'exercice de style et le trip !  
  
Enjoy !

:::::::::::

"Je voudrais vous remercier au nom de tous mes musiciens, et c'est avec cette dernière mélopée que je vous quitterai ce soir. Merci encore!»  
  
Hitomi soupira discrètement et força un sourire pour son compagnon, qui s'était approprié sa main depuis trop longtemps déjà. La jeune femme se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation. La soirée avait été plus qu'ennuyeuse et son rendez-vous s'était avéré être le parangon du parfait petit imbécile. Bien qu'elle adorât les douces chansons et l'atmosphère cotonneuse de ce night-bar, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose: rentrer chez elle et se confronter à la solitude mais plénitude d'une nuit de sommeil, ou d'oubli.  
  
« Est-ce que tu t'amuses, Hitomi ?» demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Oh oui, merci milles fois.» répondit-elle d'une voix mécanique, blanche, translucide.

« Tu sais, j'étais vraiment étonné d'apprendre que j'étais ton premier rendez-vous depuis cinq mois... Tu es tellement belle, je pensais qu'une fille comme toi croulerait sous les prétendants...»  
  
A ce point-là, Hitomi arrêta d'écouter. Ce discours était devenu une vraie liturgie que les clercs régissant son existence répétaient à chaque occasions. Ses amis ne pouvaient comprendre qu'une femme comme elle, âgée seulement de 21 ans, dotée de tous les atouts, restât célibataire et morose.  
  
« ... et je me disais que peut-être, nous deux, ça pourrait vraiment marcher... »  
  
Hitomi leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûtée. Non, elle était destinée à la solitude.  
  
La chanson commença enfin.  
  
_As I sit and watch the snow  
Fallin' down  
_  
Regardant par la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut avec ironie qu'il neigeait vraiment. Les tendres flocons glacés glissaient obscurément au gré du vent. Leur blancheur effrayait les ténèbres que cette nuit de janvier avait amenées. Hitomi sourit avec mélancolie, cette douce dégénérescence de pureté ne lui inspirait que le souvenir douloureux d'une ondée de plumes.  
  
_ I don't miss you at all  
_  
** Van !**  
  
Ces simples mots la frappèrent en plein coeur. Ses yeux se révulsèrent avec lenteur, fixant la danse désormais macabre des lys gelés.  
  
_ I hear children playin' laughin' so loud  
_  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu redevenir une jeune fille classique ? Insignifiante, certes, mais classique... Non, la vie n'avait voulu être clémente. Hitomi avait dû vivre chaque instant cette déchirure, ce mal qui lui lacérait le cœur.  
  
**...Je vais bien, Van...**  
  
Ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés avec un sourire... Tout n'était que mensonge. Et elle le savait.  
  
_ I don't think of your smile_  
  
Non, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Elle ne pouvait plus invoquer la volonté de songer à ce roi déchu, maudit, car il l'habitait. Il ne la quittait plus, son rire brûlait ses souvenirs, son sourire effaçait son futur.  
  
_So if you never come to me_  
  
Sa volonté avait confondu sa lâcheté. Ses rêves s'étaient emparés de sa raison, se détruisant lentement, entités antagonistes dans une lutte sans fin. Certes, elle vivait, mais silencieusement, simple carapace vide de toutes passions.  
  
_You'll stay a distant memory_  
  
Une réminiscence ? Une simple image... Sa vilenie ne rencontrait plus d'obstacles. Elle se regardait dépérir, maudissant ce prince infâme qui n'était pas venu à son secours. Elle crieait, le maudissait, l'abhorrait, refusant de comprendre sa propre faute, son seul laxisme qui l'amena dans les affres de la douleur.  
  
_Out my window I see light doing dark_  
  
Elle avait ardemment espéré apercevoir durant d'interminables nuits, parmi les cieux ténébreux et les ombres oppressantes, une lumière salvatrice, bleu pâle, d'une clarté inquisitrice qui l'envelopperait dans sa chaleur diffuse et l'emporterait vers cet être tant haï par son amour.  
  
_Your dark eyes don't haunt me  
_  
Mais elle avait toujours été déçue car jamais lumière n'arrivât. Elle abominait alors cet homme, crachant sur ses souvenirs, se convainquant de sa haine et révulsion. Mais, continuellement, cette présence subsistait. Ses yeux, rouge sang parmi la colère, tendrement acajou lorsque surveillant ses aimées luisaient sans cesse dans les confins de sa conscience. Jamais ils ne lui laissaient du répit. Leur tâche était enfantine. Détruire, annihilation perfide.  
  
_And then I wonder who I am  
_  
Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus de nom. Simple poupée entre les mains de ses amis et de ses parents, ceux pour qui elle était revenue, brisant tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme.  
  
_Without the warm touch of your hand  
_  
Une seule larme s'échappa des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'en tolèrerait pas d'avantages. Pourquoi devait-elle l'aimer à ce point ?  
  
** ...Hitomi ?...  
**  
Etait-ce de la peur qui rongeait son être ? Ou était-ce simplement le vide insondable de cet amour hypothétique auquel elle avait renoncé cinq années auparavant, choisissant la sécurité de la famille à la bestialité du sentiment amoureux. Peur, non, ce n'était pas une simple frayeur ou une crainte. Van représentait une réelle phobie de ne plus pouvoir que le chérir. Mais sans lui ? Une vie sans lui ? Mourir n'a rien d'anormal comparé à une existence menée sans but. Elle ne serait plus lâche. Elle avait compris.  
  
_ As I sit and watch the snow  
_  
Souriant allègrement, elle se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, interrompant la jeune artiste de cette chanson tant révélatrice. L'heure n'était plus aux pleurs.  
  
_ Fallin' down_  
  
Elle sortit du night-club en courant, sourde aux appels de son compagnon, et s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur.  
  
_I don't miss you at all_  
  
Le front collé contre le miroir, sa robe déchirée révélant la peau encore intouchée de sa cuisse, le souffle court, elle attendait. Espérait. Enfin, elle arriva sur le toit du bâtiment. Ses pas s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Elle abandonna ses frêles chaussures. Il neigeait encore, les fourbes flocons caressaient ses épaules, pauvrement protégées par un châle. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle hurla. Elle cria son amour pour lui, vociféra ses regrets et gémit sa douleur et son envie de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
_I don't miss you at all_  
  
Et elle apparut. Cette clarté turquoise indiscrète qui sondait son cœur. Lentement, une silhouette noire pourfendit le rideau immaculé. Hitomi s'avança légèrement, ses pieds gelés et son cœur pétrifié ne lui permirent guère plus.  
  
Il s'approcha, ne laissant qu'un faible espace entre eux deux. Il avait changé. Il avait grandi. Bien loin demeurait désormais le garçon quelque peu chétif qu'elle avait rencontr sa taille était imposante et sa carrure rappelait celle de son frère. Il était parfait.  
  
Levant une main timide, elle traça les contours de son visage avec fascination. Capturant sa main dans la sienne, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts avec ferveur.  
  
« Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »  
  
Sa voix était profonde, vibrante. Elle sut qu'elle ne serait jamais plus maîtresse d'elle-même à ses côtés.  
  
« Tu es gelée... »  
  
Tendrement, il ouvrit sa cape et la jeune femme se colla instinctivement contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
_I don't miss you at all_  
  
« Van, tu m'as tellement manqué... » :

::::::::::  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pens ! Merci !  
  
A la prochaine !


End file.
